pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Grace's Medicham
Grace |debut = Pros and Con Artists}} This Medicham is a / -type Pokémon owned by Grace. Biography Medicham was training with Grace by meditating. However, this caused Medicham to use its psychic powers by accident and lift objects into the air, but were soon lowered down. After Grace met the heroes, she wanted to demonstrate combination attacks for May, who was going to enter the Pokémon Contest. Medicham used Ice Punch, followed by Psychic, to spread glitter around. The next day, once Grace encountered Team Rocket and expose them of selling fake PokéBlocks, her Medicham got stolen. Luckily, Medicham used Psychic to free itself and the other Pokémon from the Mecha arms, then used High Jump Kick to hit Seviper away. Using Ice Punch, Medicham defeated Team Rocket and their Pokémon. Grace's Medicham managed to win 29.5 points during the first round of the Contest, allowing Grace to move to the next round. Grace sent her Medicham against Drew and Roselia in the next round. Roselia started off with Magical Leaf, but Medicham's Meditate allowed it to dodge the attack. Medicham retaliated with Ice Punch, but missed. Roselia tried to attack with Petal Dance, though Medicham used its psychic powers to redirect the attack back to Roselia. Roselia launched Solar Beam, but Medicham started using Ice Punch on the ground, causing the icy pillars to redirect the attack back to Roselia. With High Jump Kick, Medicham defeated Roselia. In the final round, Medicham was used to battle May and her Beautifly. Beautifly spinned and used Tackle, but Medicham used Meditate to evade the attack. Medicham retaliated with Ice Punch, but was stopped by Beautifly's Gust. Medicham used Confusion to float in mid air, as well as to stop Beautifly's String Shot. Beautifly got affected by its own move and frozen by Medicham's Ice Punch. Medicham tried to finish Beautifly off with Meditate and High Jump Kick, but Beautifly evaded the attack, causing Medicham to hurt itself and get hit by Silver Wind. Beautifly started spinning and used Tackle and String Shot combo, but was stopped by Medicham's Confusion. Instead, Beautifly spinned and used Silver Wind, causing Medicham's Confusion to fail, while Beautifly used Tackle, which hit Medicham. Beautifly repeated its attack, but Medicham freed itself, so Beautifly's Silver Wind wounded Medicham's hands. To finish up, Medicham used High Jump Kick against Beautifly's Tackle. After the collision, time was up and May won the battle, since she lost less points than Grace did. Before arriving to Slateport City for May's Grand Festival, she and Ash remembered their past adventures so far. May recalled facing Grace, sending her Beautifly to battle Medicham. Medicham's Psychic reflected Beautifly's String Shot, binding it. However, Beautifly spinned and used Silver Wind, which wounded Medicham. After clashing with Tackle against High Jump Kick, both Pokémon took damage. However, May won the battle, having lost less points that Grace did. Known moves Using Meditate Grace Medicham Ice Punch.png Using Ice Punch Grace Medicham Psychic.png Using Psychic Grace Medicham High Jump Kick.png Using High Jump Kick Grace Medicham Confusion.png Using Confusion | Meditate; psychic; AG050: Pros and Con Artists Ice Punch; ice; AG050: Pros and Con Artists Psychic (move); psychic; AG050: Pros and Con Artists High Jump Kick; fighting; AG050: Pros and Con Artists Confusion; psychic; AG051: Come What May! }} Category:Fighting-type anime Pokémon Category:Psychic-type anime Pokémon